1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets, and more particularly to bracket assemblies that are mountable to support structures for connecting different accessory items to the support structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Accessory items, such as drink holders, have often been associated with ambulatory vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, trains, aircraft, bicycles, strollers, wheelchairs, and the like. It is often unsafe, and at least inconvenient, to hold objects in the hand, especially when both hands are required for maneuvering the ambulatory vehicle. Even with stationary structures, it is desirous to keep the hands free for convenience and comfort. The absence of convenient holding articles for the accessory items makes accomplishing desired tasks more difficult. As a consequence, many accessory items have been proposed, along with brackets for holding the accessory items to a support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,335 for example, discloses a support assembly having a hook portion that fits over a handle and a receptacle for holding a beverage container that snap-locks to the hook portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,780 discloses a beverage container holder and a support bracket for mounting the holder to a structure. In these patents, no provision is provided for mounting the beverage container to supported structure that is tilted from vertical or horizontal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,439 does provide a beverage container receptacle with an angularly adjustable clamp for connection to an inclined tubular section. The adjustable clamp assures that the receptacle, and thus the beverage container, remains upright.
Although the prior art includes different accessory items and accompanying brackets for mounting the accessory items to a support structure, a need exists for a single, universal bracket that may be used for a plurality of different accessory items and for a quick and convenient way for connecting the accessory items to the universal bracket.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a universal bracket for connecting different accessory items to a support structure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a universal bracket that is adaptable to different sizes and shapes of support structures.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide a bracket assembly that is relatively easy to use and low in cost.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a bracket assembly for connecting an accessory item to a support structure includes first and second bracket portions. The first bracket portion has a first base member with an inner surface for contacting a side of the support structure and a connector member extending from the first base member for receiving the accessory item. The second bracket portion has a second base member with an inner surface for contacting an opposite side of the support structure. The second base member is telescopically received in the first base member to form an opening between the inner surfaces for receiving the support structure therebetween. At least one fastener extends through the first and second bracket portions for connecting the portions together. In this manner, tightening the fastener draws the inner surfaces toward each other for securing the bracket assembly to the support structure.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a bracket for connecting an accessory item to a support structure includes a base member for mounting to the support structure and a connector member extending from the base member for receiving the accessory item. The connector member has a connector wall with an opening sized to receive a mounting portion of the accessory item and a pair of ears with a slot formed therebetween in communication with the opening. Each ear has an inner edge that faces the inner edge of the other ear to define the slot. A width of the slot is preferably less than a cross dimension of the mounting portion of the accessory item such that the ears deflect when the mounting portion is inserted through the slot and return to an undeflected position when the mounting portion is located in the opening to thereby mount the accessory item to the bracket.
According to an even further embodiment of the invention, an accessory item and bracket assembly combination is provided for mounting the accessory item to a support structure. The accessory item has at least one wall, a shaft extending from the wall, and a flange located on a free end of the connector shaft. The bracket assembly comprises a first bracket portion adapted for mounting to the support structure. The first bracket portion has a first base member and a connector member extending from the base member. The connector member includes a connector wall having an opening sized to receive the shaft of the accessory item and a pair of ears with a slot formed therebetween in communication with the opening. Each ear has an inner edge that faces the inner edge of the other ear to define the slot. Preferably, a width of the slot is less than a cross dimension of the shaft such that the ears deflect upon insertion of the shaft through the slot and return to an undeflected position with the shaft located in the opening to thereby mount the accessory item to the bracket assembly.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.